piny_institute_of_new_yorkfandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Windfield
is a famous fashion designer in New York City. Julia Cooper used to work for him as his personal assistant. Appearance Mr. Windfield has black hair that tied up into a single bun, black eyes, and black French cut beard. He wears light brilliant amber glasses, white top underneath a black jacket, and black pants. On his feet, he wears a pair of pale light grayish gamboge shoes with white soles, white laces, and white throat. Mr. Windfield also wears a yellow ring with a red jewel on his left ring finger and a long brilliant gamboge chain that ends with a metallic letter W. Personality Despite being a famous fashion designer, Mr. Windfield is easily distracted and rather plays his favorite game Kittycat Cat all day instead of focusing on his job designing outfits for his lines and being Julia's boss after he hired her. Because of his laziness, he mainly hires her as his personal assistant so he could have someone to do mundane tasks for him while he's playing his game, unaware that he unintentionally made her miserable while working for him. However, he is not an antagonist because he actually cares about his employee and everyone around him despite being distracted by his game. History "Fashion Fake" After Julia gets a 3-week suspension at PINY: Pinypon Institute of New York in "Everybody Hates Me", she decides to take a job working for Mr. Windfield. However, Mr. Windfield actually hires her as his personal assistant so he could have someone to do his work for him while he's playing his favorite game Kittycat Cat. Throughout the episode, Mr. Windfield would give Julia mundane tasks that she must do for him because he's too distracted with his game, including the following: give him "hearts" for his virtual cat in Kittycat Cat; bring him cappuccino coffee; iron all the lettuces to get rid of its wrinkles for his sandwich; and even bathe Horacio, his pet bird. However, unbeknownst to Mr. Windfield, Julia had lie to everyone at PINY that she's working as his designer whereas in reality, she's only his personal assistant. So when his childhood friend, Mr. Grasso, invites him to PINY: Pinypon Institute of New York for a fashion show and he accepts, Julia is forced to go with him because she knows that she'll get fired by him if she didn't come. Upon arriving at PINY with Julia, Mr. Windfield is seen greeting Mr. Grasso after stepping out of his limousine. As Rania Forbes about to announce him to perform a speech to the PINY students, Julia sneakily gives him "hearts" for Kittycat Cat to distract him backstage so she could avoid being expose by him for her lie. While doing her speech to the PINY students, Julia would give Mr. Windfield "hearts" for his game so she could continue to distract him to cover herself. In the evening, Mr. Windfield is seen giving Julia another task to iron all the lettuces for his sandwich and gives him his coffee. "Coffee Girl" Mr. Windfield is only seen during the fashion show near the end of the episode. Unbeknownst to him, Rita Finucci had destroy all of his outfits so she could try to sabotage Julia's career which leads to Julia and her newfound friends to create their own line of outfits prior to the show. When Mr. Windfield found out about it, he was furious at his employee for it. However, after he saw the audience applauding, he calms down and is impressed by her skill in designing. He offers Julia a promotion from being his personal assistant to his designer, but she rejects the idea and quits being his employee so she could stay at PINY with her sister. Relationships Julia Cooper Julia briefly works for Mr. Windfield as his personal assistant. In "Fashion Fake", he hires her so she could do many mundane tasks for him while he's playing Kittycat Cat, such as giving him his coffee. However, unbeknownst to Mr. Windfield, he unintentionally made her miserable while working for him that she even have to lie to everyone from PINY that she works for him as his designer. While it's unknown how he really feels about his employee due to being overly distracted by his game, he is impressed by her skill in designing at the end of "Coffee Girl" and offers her a promotion to be his designer prior to her announcing him that she quit. Mr. Grasso Mr. Windfield is the childhood friend of Mr. Grasso. When Mr. Grasso invites him to PINY: Pinypon Institute of New York for a fashion show, he accepts and he also impressed that his friend has a talent for being a teacher there. They're seen happily greeting each other when Mr. Windfield arrives at PINY. Mr. Grasso is also seen with him backstage prior to Madame Forbes announcing Mr. Windfield to perform his speech to the PINY students. Sightings Trivia * Like his childhood friend, Mr. Grasso, his surname has something to do with nature. * His last name is sometimes erroneously spelled as "Mr. Winfield". * Mr. Windfield's surname may be a reference to Winfield, New York and/or West Winfield, New York. Category:Male characters Category:Celebrities Category:Fashion Designers Category:Adults